Mob Days
by masterofdarkness4533
Summary: A Mob Talker Mod inspired story. Features 4 OC's paired up with various Mob Talker Mod girls. Mentions of the EMC Mod from Tekkit. On hiatus
1. Meeting the Girls

Hey guy's this is the first ever Minecraft fanfiction I've done, this story is inspired by the Mob Talker/Girlfriend Mod from Minecraft. I always found this interesting and I love the fanfictions people come up with for this mod so I've decided to make my own, and just so you know, yes it will be Romance and yes it will very possibly contain lemons. There are also mentions of the mods in the Technic ModPack. Enjoy.

"Great, just perfect," I said to my friend, while flames flickered around us, "you just had to pick up the one blaze rod that Jet said was liable to turn you into a pyro didn't you Andre?"  
"Yeah but I can't help it man I love seeing stuff burn."  
"You do realize that someone could _live_ in this forest?"  
"Oh yeah," Andre answered, "sorta slipped my mind when I got the urge to burn things."  
This, was yet another typical day for the three of us. My name is Zack, and the idiot I'm yelling at is my friend Andre in case you haven't already guessed, he likes to burn stuff...a lot. The story of how the three of us met is a long and detailed one, full of danger, mystery advent- okay screw this story-like narrating crap, I'll just cut to the short version, we all met with our memories blanked in some cave and the only thing we _could_ remember were our names. Anyways back to the issue at hand, Andre was being a dumb ass, as usual, setting things on fire with a blaze rod, he goes into the woods, and knowing he's going to put himself in danger I go after him with a water bucket.  
"Zack, remember that water bucket you have with you in case I put myself in mortal peril." Andre yelled.  
Oh, wait yeah, the water bucket. I swear whenever I'm around Andre his stupid becomes contagious towards me.  
"I'm thinking now would be a good time to use it." Andre yelled.  
"I agree." I yelled back.  
Swinging the bucket to the most likely spot that would put out the flames I let loose a torrent of water, and of course, since the universe loves to fuck with me when I'm about to die, it evaporated.  
"Well, that was...helpful." Andre muttered.  
"How the hell is that even possible? It's mother freaking WINTER for Notch's sake! You couldn't heat up a fricken lava bucket in this ice!?" I yelled to no one in particular.  
Well he're we were surrounded by flames, and ironically about to die a fire related death in a snowy forest. And so thinking quickly I did the most logical thing. I did what I always do when Andre causes my life to hang by a thread. I yelled for help.  
"DEAR GOD JET HELP US! ANDRE IS BEING A DUMB ASS AGAIN AND WE'RE ABOUT TO BE ROASTED ALIVE GET US THE **** OUT OF HERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.  
"Dude, slight problem." Andre informed me.  
"Okay since we're about to die, what would that 'slight problem' be?" I asked him.  
"Jet is taking a nap, remember."  
"Oh yeah...well we're boned."  
And then suddenly out of nowhere the ground momentarily left my feet and I found myself standing on the outside of the ring of flames. With Andre unfortunately making the snow a bit greener.  
"Geez Jet that was a close one thanks for-" I turned around to thank Jet when I realized to facts. First off, the person who rescued us was not Jet. Secondly, I was staring at a girl with purple eyes, long brown hair, and dressed like, of all things, an Enderman.  
"Okay that isn't Jet." said Andre stating the obvious.  
Suddenly the girl closed her eyes and turned her back to us. "No don't look at me!"  
"Okaaaaaaay. Not the usual thing most people say to me," I blankly stated, "out of curiosity, who are you?"  
The girls lowly turned toward me her left eye peeking through her fingers. "I'll tell you if you stop looking at me." she said.  
Okay, not your typical first meet with a mysterious girl. I closed my eyes.  
"Ready to answer my question?" I asked feeling like a retard.  
"S-sure my name is-" the girl started to say.  
"For Jeb's sake you don't have to keep your eyes closed, she's just shy." I heard a voice yell in my direction. Opening my eyes (while looking towards the voice and not the Enderman like girl) I saw a group of girls standing there. The one I heard yelling to me was a girl who appeared to be about my age and dressed in, for some reason in freaking creeper jacket, with the hood being the Creeper's face.  
"Hi there," the girl said holding out a hand, "I'm Cupa.  
Not sure what to do I shook her hand. "I'm Zachary, but just call me Zack."  
"Charmed, anyways I see you two were in a bit of a problem, good thing Andr," she pointed to the girl, "actually used some courage and rescued you two. Uh, is your friend over there okay?"  
I saw she was looking at Andre who was now somehow melting the snow with his puke.  
"Oh yeah, he gets like that every time we teleport anywhere...wait a second...TELEPORT!" I had only just realizd that we had teleported out of that blazing inferno. I didn't have any ender-pearls and Andre never does. I didn't see the girl have any with her.  
"Wait one second, how the heck did we even teleport out of there without ender pearls!?" I shouted to the heavens.  
Before Cupa could answer however, I heard a familiar voice shout my name.  
"Andre, Zack, what's going on? Why'd you guys yell? What's happening?" It was Jet, running as fast as he could towards where we were.  
"Jet, took you long enough, if these girls hadn't saved us Andre and I would've been a nice steak dinner for some Zombie by now." I said slightly annoyed.  
"Girls? What girls?" Jet then noticed the group. His eyes widened, "Notch almighty, I never thought I'd get to see one let alone an entire group."  
"Uh, Jet what are you talking about, we see people dress up as mobs all the time during Halloween. So they have a mob obsession, or something. What's the deal?" I asked confused as to Jet's behavior.  
"Zack, those aren't just regular people. They're a hybrid, part human, part mob. I came across references of them in my mob studies. They're supposedly just a myth."  
"Okaaaaay, and how exactly can you differentiate a supposed myth from some group of people who could quite possibly just be people in mob styled outfits?" I asked skeptical.  
"Well Zack," Jet answered, "correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that the girl dressed like a Ghast, who since you're too oblivious to notice, has been eyeing you for about 5 minutes now, is floating about a meter off the ground."  
Looking at where he was pointing I saw that he was right, the girl (who was _very_ pretty I might add), was indeed floating about a meter or so in the air.  
"Well...that's certainly a good point." I said slightly dumbfounded.  
"I see you have quite the group, er Cupa, was it?" Jet said turning to Cupa.  
"Yes, we do, as you can see everyone here is female. Though there were males travelling with us at an earlier point in time." Cupa answered.  
"Really, what happened to them?" I asked, curious.  
"Well they kind of fell for Charlotte," she said pointing to the Ghast girl, "and were sort of being assholes trying to impress her. She got mad and then...well."  
I turned to Charlotte. "'Well' what?"  
She giggled. "I blew them all up."  
"I see..." I made myself a mental note to not, under any circumstance, piss this girl off.  
"Anyways, back to the task at hand. You look tired. I also noticed that your friends seem to be huddle in a sort of ring. Are they perhaps, shielding someone?" Jet asked.  
"Uh, yeah well it's not really that, they're sort of, keeping her, shall we say, 'under lock and key'."  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
Almost immediately a huge fireball shot up from the ring and it broke apart.  
"BECAUSE SNOW AND ICE PISS ME OFF! YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!?" a very angry looking, very lightly clad girl yelled at me, hands ablaze.  
I instinctively reached for my Dark Matter Sword when I stopped myself. Looking at my dead in the eyes was a blonde haired girl, dressed in nothing but a red bikini and surrounded by Blaze Rods.  
"Let me guess, you're a Blaze?" I said with a completely deadpan tone to my voice.  
"OH WOW WE GOT A MOTHER FREAKING EINSTEIN OVER HERE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK I WAS A SLIME!?" she yelled, which was, in fact ceasing to be intimidating and beginning to piss me off a bit.  
"Now, now Blazette, let's calm down, I don't think you want to piss off the kid with the drawn bow and arrow in his hands." Cupa said trying to calm down the infuriated Blaze girl.  
"Wait a minute I have a sword and Jet doesn't fight who are you...oh wait...is this guy about my height?"  
Cupa nodded.  
"Same hair style as me but brown?"  
Againa nod.  
"Annoying face which makes you want to put a dent in it with your fists?"  
"Hey Zack that was uncalled for!" I heard a shout of protest from behind me.  
I sighed, "Andre, put the bow down before I chop it in half."  
"Why should I? You're being threatened by a...a...girl?" Andre said with a confused tone. "Okay what exactly did I miss here?"  
"Well my good buddy, while you were vomiting the day way I had a lovely chat with the people that just rescued us and now I'm being yelled at by a girl who's acting like it's 'that time of month again'. Now be a good little child and put down the FRICKEN BOW!" I ended the sentence in a yell quickly turning around and slicing the bow in half.  
"Well, that was uncalled for." Jet said.  
"Maybe but I've been wanting an excuse to do that for ages now. Oh yeah by the way, girls, this is Andre, he's the 'shoot first ask questions later' kind of guy."  
I looked back at Andre who was still standing there holding his slashed bow by it's strings.  
"Well, that was interesting..." Cupa said blinking a couple of times.  
"Quite, anyways I do believe that you're enraged friend over here might want to be someplace, eh, warmer." Jet said changing the topic.  
"Oh yeah, uh sure." Cupa said snapping out of her daze.  
"Well, then follow me, and also try to stay behind Andre and in front of Zack. I promise that he won't attack you. Well unless of course you attack us, or are friends with his br-" I quickly gave Jet the "shut it or you die" look before he could finish his sentence.  
"His what?" Cupa asked.  
"Oh um, nothing, nothing at all." Jet said failing miserably at trying to stay nonchalant.  
"Alright then, take us to, wherever you live, and please let it have room for all of us."  
"If that's what you want, you'll be pleasantly surprised." Jet said with a small smile on his face.

* * *

MOD: And so ends the chapter.  
Zack: Nice going man.  
MOD: Wait w-what the hell am I doing here?  
Zack: What do you mean, you and I are two different people?  
MOD: No we aren't...you're me without my username idiota.  
Zack: Or maybe you're me _with_ a username.  
MOD: That's the antithesis of what I just said.  
Andre: But what if it sin't?  
MOD: Shut it Andre. Anyways rate, review, the usual. Also for those of you (A.K.A. The Fallen Shadow since he's one of the only people who follows both my account and "Rise of Las Noches" I apologize for the delay on the next chapter, if you have any complaints at all. Please send them to brownphantom as this is obviously his fault.  
*BP comes in with a katana*  
BP: Oh is it now?  
MOD: Er um I mean...uh...pancakes...are...delicious...bye.


	2. Zack's Secret

MOD: Sup everyone how's it going?  
Cupa: You do realize they can't talk to you right dude, this is just text.  
MOD: Jesus Christ, how is this happening? I thought only Zack and Andre could get in to my stories...well and Jet, I mean they are all me. And of course Nobiru and Kenshi just do as they damn well please.  
Nobiru: True enough.  
Kenshi: Dude we have a problem! Leo came in here and turned on the "Leak MOD's Stories into the Physical World" button. I think he was hammered or something.  
*Leo walks in*  
Leo: I regret nothing!  
*Runs across studio*  
MOD: Damn it, Nobiru get the net!  
Nobiru: On it!  
MOD: Kenshi, exactly how much time has passed since Leo turned on the portal.  
Kenshi: I'd say about a minute, why?  
MOD: Well you may want to duck.  
*Rumbling sound is heard and characters from various fan-fictions come spilling into the studio.  
Ichigo: What the hell? MOD where the heck are we? Did Leo press the "button" again?  
MOD: Unfortunately Ichigo, yes, yes he did.  
*Nobiru comes back with Leo in a cage*  
Nobiru: Got him.  
Leo: Still don't regret anything.  
MOD: Well shit...okay you know what just stop the camera and get to the story! We can fix this! Start the story...I SAID START THE DAMN STORY BP!"  
BP: Oh whoops, right.  
MOD: Also before we start a little side note, since the creator of the game is Swedish two of the OC's, Zack and one which will be introduced here, will speak it. I'm calling it "Nether Tongue" in the fic and making it so Blazes, Lava Slimes and Ghasts can understand it.

Hey again Zack here, as you last heard the group and I were leading the little "caravan" of girls we found back to our house to help them get more comfortable. Now there's one thing you should know about our house. Words like "huge" "big" or "colossal" barely come close to it's size. Think of it like this, take a mansion, say about two stories. The measurement would be about 100x200x8 blocks for each floor. Now add in elevators, 4 in total on each corner, leading say down to about 16 layers above bedrock. Now at the end of each elevator, there's a room that is made up of a volume which is double that of every measurement of the mansion, save for height. You have now mentally created our home. Basically it started out as just the mansion, which I built. Then Jet decided to make a elevator leading to his own "personal lab". Being the guy I was, I found this unfair and decided that the "lab" would be part of the mansion and we'd each have our own, specialized underground rooms. It took us maybe 3 years to construct the underground areas and another to rig up the red-stone wiring. That is our home in a nutshell.  
"Well, here we are, home sweet home." Jet said sighing in content.  
"Wow, impressive, the craftsmanship on this house is beautiful. I thought you were more intellectual than artistic Jet." Cupa said awed.  
"Huh what, oh, no that's not my work, Zack made it." Jet said nodding in my direction.  
"Wow, how did you fit those columns into the houses structure? It must;ve been hard to get Jet to leave out certain areas for you to put in decoration." Cupa said to me.  
I chuckled, "Oh no, actually Jet and Andre were living in basic homes made of dirt and grass, I did this all by myself. Took me about, uh how long was it Jet?"  
"I'd say a week, maybe less." he answered.  
"Wait just how big is this thing?" Cupa asked.  
"100 blocks wide 200 blocks long and 16 blocks tall, two stories, by the way." I said smiling to myself.  
I swear if it was possible to literally see a group of peoples' jaws drop to the ground, then I saw it.  
"Anyways enough with the building and stuff, we have to show you the inside." Andre added.  
Pressing the button next to the doors the automatic scanner popped out and began to scan everything within a 30x30 block area. Suddenly alarms went off and a wall of dispenser's appeared above the doors.  
WARNING! WARNING! MOB PRESENCE DETECTED! ACTIVATING SELF-DEFENSE PRECAUTIONS!  
"Oh right, the anti-mob defense. Avgå (stand down)." I said, giving it the verbal command to cease the defensive measurements.  
"Uh, Zack...what was that phrase you just used?" Cupa asked slightly shocked.  
"Oh that, it was-"  
Blazette and Charlotte both looked shocked.  
"How the hell does this guy now Nether Tongue!?". Blazette asked sounding overly pissed off.  
"Nether Tongue? I've never heard of that before. What is it exactly?" Jet asked a look of confusion on his face.  
"Wow you humans don't learn much about the old days do you?" Charlotte said, "To put it simply, Nether Tongue is the language first used by humans when the Nether was a peaceful realm. After Herobrine came and corrupted it the mobs that lived there began to use it as communication. It's called that because now only we Nether mobs have need of it."  
"Yeah but it still doesn't explain how Jack-"  
"It's Zack, not Jack."  
"Whatever, it still doesn't explain how you could know it. I mean you're only a human." Blazette retorted.  
"Okay two things, one, it doesn't. And two, whoever said I was fully human?" I answered back smirking.  
"Yeah right, there is no way you're like us. You heard Cupa before, all the males are gone." Blazette yelled smirking as if she had just solved the argument.  
"Yeah, that's true, all the males are gone. At least, the ones that you traveled with." With that I removed my jacket's hood, revealing the top of my head.  
Cupa gasped, "You're hair, it's-"  
"Silver, yeah I know, and if you hadn't noticed so care my eyes."  
"J-j-just l-like a Wither!" Charlotte managed to stutter out.  
As for Jet and Andre, they just stood their, eyes closed, smiling. They had known about it for a long time. After Jet and I had met we had taken a trip to the Nether. After about a couple minutes I had a blackout and that's how we met Andre. He had been adventuring in the Nether and found me unconscious, while Jet was fighting off an army of Wither Skeletons. After the blackout I remembered a bit of my past, mainly that I had a Wither as father.  
"But why with all the secrecy? If you were one of us, why hide it?" Charlotte asked.  
"Oh that's simple," Jet said smirking, "Zack's got a thing for Nether girls and he finds it cute when they're embarrassed. Or surprised."  
"Jet! What the hell man!" I said embarrassed  
"Wow, looks like you're a bit embarrassed. Luckily for you Blazette and Charlotte have a thing for Withers." Cupa said smirking.  
"Cupa don't tell him that."  
"I DON'T HAVE A THING FOR WITHERS!"  
"Well...then why are you blushing Blazette?" Andr spoke up.  
"S-shut it Andr, I always look like that."  
"Sure you do, and I'm a suicidal Creeper, no offense a." Charleotte said, snickering.  
"None taken." Cupa answered.  
"Anyways, I believe you wanted to see our house?" I asked, slightly embarrassed over the fact that I had caused an argument between two very powerful mobs.  
"Ah yes, or course, we were rambling on. Anyways, show us your home." Cupa said apologetically.  
"As you wish, welcome ladies and uh, more ladies, to the biggest thing you will ever see built.". Andre stated bowing.  
And with that he pushed open the doors.

MOD: And so ends chapter two...I guess.  
Zack: Yay, also dude, what's with the eventual pairing of me with a Ghast?  
MOD: Oh, well when we it comes to Ghast's in the Mob Talker mod, I find them really cute. Also trust me, the Ghast isn't the only Nether mob paired with you.  
Lance: Sup bitches.  
MOD: Lance get the hell out of here, you're not supposed to come on here yet!  
Lance: I'll do as I damn well please.  
Zack: Dude, get out...now.  
Lance: Oh is little baby brother going to yell at me, oh I'm terrified.  
Andre: Shut it Lance.  
Jet: Yeah dude, you don't just randomly dis people.  
*Arguing begins between the OC's*  
MOD: I have really got to stop arguing with myself.


	3. The House

MOD, BP, Zack, Andre and Jet: Hey everyone!

MOD: If you're wondering why we all said it, it's because we have a new OC to introduce, as well as a little proposition.

Zack: The new OC is Lance. Like me he's part Wither and we're brothers in the fanfiction.

Andre: As you saw in the ending of the last chapter, though, he isn't very friendly.

Jet: The proposition is we are accepting more OC's for the new group of people we're making. First off there's the Mob Girls. Then there's us. But of course we need a settlement near our home.

MOD: So anyways the settlement will have these people, a priest, blacksmith, about 4-5 villagers and of course guards. Anybody who wants to join may PM me. All PM's must have information like the format of the example seen below:

Name: Zack

Occupation**: None

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Hair Color: Silver

Eye Color: Silver

Specialty: Swords

Possessions from other Mods*: Dark Matter sword (Tekkit)

Additional Info*: Is the only male Wither left, excluding his brother.

*Optional (not needed to complete the format)

**This is for the OC's you make, mine do not have jobs.

Zack: So as you can see the format is simple. Just fill it out and PM me.

Jet: Anyways, on to the story.

"Woah...this is...amazing." Cupa exclaimed. The inside of the mansion made the outside decor looked like dirt in comparison. The inside was decorated with gold pillars. The doors had diamond block paths leading to them. On each corner of the building was a arch-like structure with a name above it. Each was decorated differently. Zack's was made out of various Nether blocks, netherrack and nether bricks for the base and soul sand as the top. Andre's was basically a glass structure filled with lava. Jet's was a lab-like entrance made of diamond and iron walls.

"Yep," I said smiling, "each of the elevator entrances leading to our rooms is decorated based on our personality, as you can see I like the Nether, Jet is scientific and Andre is basically a pyromaniac."

"Hey, who's room is that? The one made with gold blocks?" Cupa asked.

I froze. I had completely forgotten about my older brother Lance. If I had to describe Lance in a word, it'd be "asshole". The guy and I were complete opposites. He acted like he was the leader and thought he was better than us.

"Oh, um, it's nothing...just ignore it." Jet said sounding nervous.

"It doesn't look like 'nothing'." Cupa said frowning.

"Yeah well, it's not important, come on let's just-" I was about to say.

"Tja, om det inte är min lillebror. Vad hände, du och dina töntig vänner få dina åsnor sparkade eller något (Well, if it isn't my little brother. What happened, you and your nerdy friends get your asses kicked or something)?"

I groaned. Standing there was my older brother, in full dark matter armor holding a dark matter sword. He was smirking as if he owned the entire place.

"Dra åt helvete Lance(Go fuck yourself Lance)!" I yelled at him.

"Woah, there, what's with the animosity? Is that any way to talk to your leader?" he said smiling.

"You, are not our leader. I swear your so full of yourself even Herobrine wouldn't torture you."

"Oh come on little bro, lighten up will ya? I was only trying to-" he stopped himself when he spotted the girls.

"Hello, hello, hello, what have we here?" He walked up to the girls. "Who are these lovely creatures and when do I get the pleasure of being introduced?"

"If you must know, they're a group of girls we found when you let Andre go be a dumb ass." Jet answered scowling at Lance.

"Ah, I see, well it's a pleasure, I can see you met my little brother and his loser friends. Now, how would you like to meet the real interesting person in this house?" he said flashing Blazette a smile.

"No thanks retard." Blazette said, igniting one of her hands.

"Oooh, feisty, I like this one." Lance said, smiling.

"Get lost Lance." Andre said, drawing his dagger he carried for emergency.

"Hey, little puke face, try and remember who the most important person here is!" Lance said not so gracefully.

I drew my sword and pointed the blade at him.

"Geez, little bro, always so impulsive, I'll leave for now. But if you girls want to meet a real Wither, since you obviously know who my brother is, you'll know where to find me." he answered.

With that he walked though the golden arch and disappeared.

"Little overconfident bastard, I know where the hell he can stick that sword." I muttered to myself.

"Nice guy, huh?" Cupa said scowling.

"Yeah, that's my brother, he's a bit more like a Wither then I am so he automatically thinks he's better." I said, "Just ignore him. Anyways, do you want to see our rooms? They're pretty impressive." I said changing the subject.

"Well...okay, I guess. But I mean which one should we go in first? I mean there are 4...um different rooms to choose from." I noticed she didn't want to visit Lance's room, I didn't blame her.

"Zack's room...er...um...I mean...uh...just a...you know...suggestion..." it was Charleotte who made the outburst.

"A bit enthusiastic huh? Looks like you got a little crush, huh Zack." Andre said smiling.

"S-s-shut up Andre, before I slice that little grin off your face." I said suddenly taking an interest in my shoes.

"Well, seeing as Charleotte is so... uh enthusiastic, I guess we can split into groups." Cupa said, "So tag along with whoever you want to go with."

After a bit of moving about and getting into groups, we were finally situated. With me was Blazette, Charleotte, and a Lava Slime girl. A bit too many for me, but I'd try to manage.

"Alright, the buttons have to be in synch when pressed because the redstone wiring was too complicated to hook up individually. Lance's door is the only one we don't need to press because we honestly don't want him to be here to help us. He wants an independent switch, which is fine by us." Jet explained.

"Alright, everyone ready? On three, one...two...three." Jet said.

We all pushed the buttons at once and the elevator doors popped up all at the same time. Everyone shuffled in. The only problem with this was that the elevator was that the elevator was meant for a size of two people at a time. Not four, so it got a little crowded.

"A bit small, huh?" the lava slime said.

She looked to be about 15, basically my age. A little note about my reputation with Lava Slimes, if they're my age, then let's just say that doesn't exactly help my hormones. The fact that she was giving me a cute smile and wearing swimsuit like clothing didn't make it any better.

"Yeah, it is." I answered.

"I'm Mia by the , nice to meet you." the girl said.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened to my room. It had been a while since I had entered it, since I was off helping Jet and Andre with tasks, but luckily everything was still in some piece. The pictures of my time travelling the Nether were still , and my Energy Collector seemed to be working. Hanging on the far end of the room was my families crest. I sword crossed with an arrow, representing our existence as Wither Skeletons.

"Wow...just...wow." Charleotte said awestruck, "This is just amazing!"

"Yeah, I know. Just for explanation it's the exact representation of the Herobrine Mansion room where Wither Skeletons are housed. And when I mean 'exact representation' I mean it. This room is even in the Nether. The elevator is linked up to a Nether portal at the exit. Just a little slice of home for me." I said smiling to myself.

"This place is huge! I mean how the heck did you build ?" Blazette said, even she sounded impressed.

"Oh that's simple, see that glow stone like block over there? That's an Energy Collector, of collects energy and turns it into whatever I want. I hooked it up to the Energy Condenser I made and so long as there's light, the energy will flow into the condenser and make it into something. In this case, Nether Bricks and Obsidian."

"Wow, big whoop, can we actually talk about something interesting?" Blazette said, trying to sound annoyed, but failing to hide the impressed look in her eyes.

"Fine, anyways, I believe that if you're going to be staying here, you'll need somewhere to sleep?" I said, sounding a bit irked from Blazette's lack of appreciation.

"Oh yes, of course, I do take it you have the space?" Charleotte asked politely.

"And possibly, a room, with maybe, a double bed, preferably yours..." Mia said, winking suggestively at me.

"Uh, yeaaaaaah, yes and no. Yes I have space, and no, my room is for me alone, that is my bed is for me alone. My room has plenty to spare." I said suddenly nervous at Mia's advances.

"Oh, well then, in case you change your mind." Mia winked and walked away, going out of her way to shake her butt as she walked.

'Down boy' I thought to myself, noticing my "little friend".

Unfortunately Blazette noticed this.

"Can't help but get hard, huh? Well I don't blame ya. Mia does that to every guy we come across. She's like the group slut."

Mia tackled Blazette and they began to wrestle on the floor, which honestly didn't help the slight problem that had occurred in my jeans.

"Oh yeah, wll at least I'm not trying to get in bed with the first guy I see!" Mia yelled pulling Blazette's hair.

"Well at least I don't flash every guy I come across." Blazette yelled back.

"Bitch!"

"Slut!"

"Hoe!"

"SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!" I yelled. I shocked both the girls, and myself. Normally I wasn't that loud or aggressive sounding but the argument made me a bit uncomfortable.

"Well...that escalated quickly." Charleotte said, sounding quite awkward.

"Sorry, just sorta, um, please, don't argue in front of...me...please." I said suddenly nervous.

An awkward silence started for about minutes before Charleotte spoke up.

"So you going to show us those beds or are we just gonna sleep on the floor?"

"Oh yeah," I said blushing slightly, "come with me."

MOD: Finally, well the ending sucks, but I really can't concentrate with the joyous momentum of finding my iPad after three months of searching. So please don't judge the ending. Meanwhile I'll be updating my Bleach story. Arivederci.


	4. Moonlight Confessions

*MOD and Zack having argument*  
Zack: Dude, don't you can't write a lemon! You suck at writing those! Remember when you got BP to write that one for you, you still haven't published it to your Zelda story.

MOD: Dude don't judge me.

Zack: I'm you, so there for I have the right to.

MOD: Well you're...shut up!

*Kenshi, BP and the other OC's walk in*  
BP: They're still arguing!?  
Kenshi: Seems so.  
Jet: Well...can you really act surprised by that.  
Cupa: This happens often?  
Kenshi: You have no idea.  
Mia: I'll handle this, walks towards Zack and MOD, sound up shirt unzipping is heard*  
*Sound of anime style nosebleed is heard. Mia walks back up to the group, zipping up her shirt*  
Mia: And you said big boobs didn't have convenient usage, shows what you know Charlotte.  
Charlotte: S-shut up Mia.  
Kenshi: Anyways I think Zack and MOD are bleeding to death on the floor so I'll be back with bandages and heavy duty first aid equipment, BP kindly start the story.  
BP: Why am I even here? I'm only writing the Bleach story with MOD.  
Kenshi (shouting from other room): You make a good lackey, that's why.  
BP: Bastard, anyways, here's chapter four.

* * *

Ah night, it calms me like nothing ever does. The wind in my face, the stars illuminating my skin the- okay since when did I become poetic? Anyways, there I was sitting on the mansion roof, humming to myself while the moon stared back at me. Unbeknownst to most people, the moon calms me down, it's soft light keeps me from going insane in this constant struggle.

"Up here again huh?"

I jumped, standing behind me was Mia.

I sighed, "Yeah, I am, truthfully I've noticed you up here a few times as well."

Mia sat down, "Yeah well, the cool air helps me relax, kind of like how a nice warm bath feels to you."

While she spoke her eyes had a slightly glazed over look. They seemed to reflect the moon solely in her pupil, turning it a ghostly white.

To explain, the girls had been staying with us for about a month. Over the time we got to know their personalities'. Mia was flirty and lively, Blazette was... to put it nicely, a bitch. Charleotte, weeeeell see honestly kept to herself.

I bet youre wondering why I only learned Blazette, Mia and Charleotte's personalities. Well screw you, that's why!

Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah the girls and such. Anyways I guess mia caught me staring because she gave me this sly smile.

"Like what you see Skelly boy?" Mia said winking.

"S-shut up Mia." I said staring down and hoping my face wasn't as red as I thought I was.

Yeah, I know... smooth.

"Listen Mia, I know you mean well and all, but I sorta come up here to be alone." I said hoping I didn't sound like a major asshole.

"Oh, uh yeah, right." Mia answered looking down. Was she blushing. Maybe not, her skin was sorta luminescent. "I'll just be going then...uh yeah well...good night I guess."

Suddenly out of nowhere Mia leaned in towards me.

"Mia, what are you-?" I was about to say.

"Zack," she said cutting me off, "just shut up for once."

And then, before I knew what was happening, Mia was missing me. Not the light half-ass meaningful one. A full blown deep kiss. And almost immediately after it happened, she pulled away.

"M-Mia, w-what-?"

"I'm sorry...I'll-I'll just go." Mia got up to leave.

I grabbed her arm. "Mia wait, what the hell? You kiss me and then just get up and leave? What's going on?"

Now I could tell Mia was blushing.

"It's Blazette, she doesn't want anyone to tell you this but, she likes you." Mia said sighing.

"Oh great, the girl with the major anger issues is in love with me." I said rolling my eyes.

"That's not it. She doesn't really act like that all the time, just when she wants to impress someone, its to get them to notice her more."

I'm not sure how Mia felt telling me this, but as for me, I was on cloud nine. Secretly, I had taken a bit of a liking to the Blaze girl. Her attitude, honestly, turned me on a bit. Not to mention her choice of clothing, or if what she wore could even be called clothing. In other words, I wanted that, and I wanted it bad.

Then I looked at Mia, she looked calm and emotionless. But I saw how she really felt on the inside, her eyes betrayed her. Her heart was wrenching in two, one side trying to be loyal to her friend, the other loyal to her own emotions.

"I'm sorry Zack, listen I'll go, I'm sorry for telling you this."

Before I could stop her she ran back into the mansion. Unlike the other days the moon didn't calm me down, instead my confusion and shock have now been magnified. Sprouting silver and black wings I ran off the roof and flew. I knew that everyone found out about my secret place ages ago on the roof, but I had more unreachable by the others. It was time I had a little meeting with an old friend.

MOD: I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so soooooooooo sorry. I apologize for the huge wait. I have literally been grounded since February, ironically it was constantly extended from being caught trying to finish up this chapter. Anyways now I'll just

Blazette: IDIOT *Hits Zack*

Zack: Ow, vad fan! (what the hell!)

Blazette: Det var för Mia! (That was for!)

Zack: Damnit MOD why'd you make such a depressing chapter!?

MOD: Non la colpa a me si appassito piccolo bastardo!

Zack: Io la colpa a te, hai fatto Blazette e Mia mi odiano!

MOD: Beh che c'è decisione, si dovrebbe essere fortunato, io non devo ragazze gloriosamente formose che vogliono scoparmi!

Zack: Oh, vuoi stare zitto tu piccolo idiota!

*Charleotte and Mia walk in covered in towels*

Mia: Uh what are they saying?

Kenshi: Oh there arguing in Italian.

Charleotte: Over what exactly?

Kenshi: Oh over the fact that Zack's having some emotional strife in the story and that Blazette and the other two are taking it seriously.

Mia: They actually took that shit seriously!? That was just the fanfic. *busts out laughing*

Nobiru: Yeah those two are the definition of idioti.

Zack and MOD: Say what now?


	5. Of Inns and Destruction

MOD: Hey everybody what's up!?

Blazette: I don't know, why don't you ask my crushed feelings.

Kenshi: Your honestly taking this seriously?

Blazette: Yeah so what if I am?

Kenshi: Well knowing MOD and his use of developing plotline-

MOD: Grazie mi amico.

Kenshi: He'll probably end up resolving it so either you or Mia get him and some other guy, or end up having a harem. Knowing him it'd probably be option B.

Zack: Wait, what's a harem again?

Kenshi: It's when you have sex with multiple girls.

Zack: I'm liking plan B already.

MOD: As am I.

Nobiru: I second that notion.

Leo: Third it.

Italy: PASTAAAAAAA!

MOD: Uuuuuuuuuum okaaaaaaaaaay.

BP: Just get on with it.

MOD: Oh, right, thanks, BP.

If there's one thing I hate more than a ruined mood, it's flying with one. Having my thoughts scrambled does nothing to my concentration but fucks it up, meaning I'm most likely to crash into a tree. And unfortunately because, as I have previously stated, the universe loves to fuck with me, that is exactly what happened. Fortunately it was right next to where I wanted to be anyways. Don's Knight, the nearby village inn where my good friend Hakura works. Well then again the inn wasn't really an inn. To say it was an inn, is like saying an ocean is a puddle of water. The "inn" took up almost half of the village. And it was made entirely of obsidian, gold and diamond. Unfortunately besides the steady flow of travelers, the inn barely got any local business besides me and my friends wanting to get away from Lance's "I own the world" ego. The villagers never came because Hakura was working there. For some odd reason the dude was shunned by almost everyone

Anyways me and Hakura were perhaps best friends, seeing as we were both sword fighters, both great alchemists and both had a extreme dislike of Lance, except for the fact that I tolerate him while Hakura wants to drop him into the Void and watch him slowly die, funny how I wouldn't give a shit if he did. Anyways he was sitting at the table chatting with his coworkers, all of whom were Mob Hybrids, and all of which were, unsurprisingly due to the owner being a huge pervert, girls. Now of course being the only male in a work environment where you live with your coworkers does have its perks, unfortunately Hakura still hadn't seemed to realize he had his own personal harem waiting for the chance to viciously squabble over who'll finally get to screw the lucky bastard that Hakura would one day be. Today was no different then any other. I walked in and the conversation basically ceased to exist, for some reason the girls there seem to think I'm their "backup fuck" in case they never get it with Hakura, it's cute how mistaken they are. Immediately after the talking stopped Hakura looked to his left and noticed that, I was in fact standing there.

"Zack! What's up? Long time no see man!" Hakura said, patting me on the back.

"Oh you know," I said smiling, "the usual, Andre's still the idiot, I'm still me, Lance is still...well Lance."

"God why haven't you kicked him out yet?" Hakura said signing in exasperation.

"Simple," I said smirking, "I don't want to punish the Nether do I? Better he's one mansion's problem than an entire realm's."

Hakura laughed, that was one thing that made him different from the rest of the villagers, unlike them, the Nether was a fascinating subject for him. He and I would spend days figuring out the reason it existed and never get any closer. It was truly amazing.

"Anyways, enough of that, why is it you came?" Hakura asked, getting a serious tone. Back when I still had no memory of who I was Hakura had found me in the Nether after zi blacked put and was able to safely get me and my friends back to the surface. Turns out he and I were old friends before my memory got wiped. Turning toward Hakura I motioned for him to talk to me in private. Getting the message he nodded to the girls.

"Alright ladies, sorry but me and my friend have to talk in private. I'll see you all later."

All the girls whined in the cute joking way, some of them seemed a bit sad to go (big surprise as to why).

After everyone had left I turned towards Hakura.

"Still denying the fact you have your own personal harem, huh?" I said grinning.

"Dude, it's not like I want one, i have a code, rmember. Those girls just won't leave me alone." He said sighing.

"Yeah, but do you realize how many people would kill to be in the position you're in?" I said chuckling.

"Again, couldn't care less. Besides there's still Mira"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that little detail. Apparently there's an alchemist's shop in the Nether run by a Wither Skeleton Hybrid and her daughter. And Hakura has some crazy notion that he and the owner's daughter are going to fall romantically in love and live happily ever after. Which would be nice, except for the fact that Mira seems to think I'm the hottest boy in existence, and that Hakura is just "too human for her tastes", which leads me to really want to throw this chick into a lava lake for her stuck up bitchy attitude towards him. Anyways back to what I was doing.

"Listen man," I said getting serious, "I got some problems I need some help with."

I explained the situation to Hakura, who had his usual expressionless look when he was being attentive. After I finished he shook his head back and forth.

"I don't know how to help you man. But I doubt that this Blaze girl can do too much damage." Hakura said, sighing as he sipped the drink he had next to him.

His words calmed me down a bit. He was right, I mean it's not like she's going to take this whole, rival love thing too far and end up chucking someone out of the house.

Suddenly we heard a boom coming from outside. Rushing out of the inn, we saw a huge pile of displaced dirt, and what appeared to be Andre slightly dazed in the middle a huge crater.

"God damnit Andre, what the hell happened to you?" Hakura said, eyes wide.

Andre got up and dusted himself off.

""Eh nothing major, Blazette and Mia are fighting over Zack, ended up trashing Lance's room. He got pissed I tried to stop them from kicking his ass. And..."

"Is there going to be an explanation with that "and", or are you just gonna stand there like a moron?" I said getting a bit impatient.

"And, well, Blazette chucked me out the window." Andre said rubbing the back of his head.

I just loved being right about bad things happening. Sighing I got ready to fly towards the house.

"Wait," Hakura said, "take me with you man. Maybe I can help you sort it out."

"I thought you said you didn't have any idea how to handle this?" I said skeptically.

"Yeah well, that was before that chick turned Andre into the worlds first human meteorite." Hakura answered.

Shrugging I got out an ender pearl and gave it to Hakura.

"Just toss it as hard as possible, hopefully you won't end up miles away form the mansion." I said chucking mine a huge distance.

I grabbed Amdre to make sure he teleported with me. Much to his displeasure.

About a split second later, we were standing in front of the entrance to the mansion's underground rail system. We mainly used it for mining, but it also made for a convenient method of travel from the outskirts of the village, into the mansion's lab. Almost immediately, Hakura appeared next to me.

"Damn, that was...pleasant." He said holding back his lunch.

"Yeah, ender pearls will do that to you the first couple of times. Look on the bright side though, at least you aren't Andre." I said laughing as Andre turned the grass a little greener.

"Fuck...you...Zack" Andre managed to say in between breaths.

"Yeah, no thanks I'm good." I said getting a serious look. "Anyways, we should be able to ride these mine carts back to the mansion lab."

Jumping into the first empty one I motioned for the others to follow me.

"Cart travel, sweet." Hakura said flipping into the one directly behind me.

"Why is it you always suggest methods of travel that make me want to vomit?" Andre said, complaining as he got into the rear most cart.

"Because you have motion sickness, now shut up and hold on." I said flipping the redone switch that powered the rails and basically propelling us to the speed of sound.

The trip to the lab took about 5 minutes, with Hakura screaming with excitement, and Andre being, well, Andre. Anyways just about when the minecart track ended, into iced something that wasn't there before, a giant pile of debris. Sighing I hit the emergency break, which since Hakura had actually been listening to my "hold on" instructions, did nothing to anyone but Andre, who went flying out face first into a small lake.

After we rescued Andre from what would be a very wet situation, and he finished puking from the cart ride. I proceeded to survey the damage. Following the line f destruction my eyes focused on a single point, and my rage suddenly flamed. There, laying waste two months, no years of hard work, was the one guy who had always acted better, acted like he had built the mansion himself when all he did was mooch off our hard work, and declared himself supreme ruler of everyone and everything. Laying waste to our home, was none other than my brother. My rage went off the charts. I could feel every fiber, every bit of hatred I held being released at once, then I blacked out.

MOD: And so ends the chapter, and yeah it's a cliffhanger, most likely any Percy Jackson fans who read my fanfiction are having flashbacks about the ending of a certain book (which I won't mention the name of as I don't want to spoil any of them for readers). Yah it's a cliffhanger. No it won't take a long ass time for me to write the next chapter. And that's about it.

BP: Aren't you forgetting something?

MOD: Oh yeah, it is with heavy regret that I cancel the auction for Grashopper's Return, if I don't get any takers in the next 24 hours, I will, with his consent, give the story over to BP (if that's okay with you dude). Anyways, have a good summer everyone, peace.


End file.
